


Cheer up Skuld!

by EpicXemnasman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Yet another shitpost smut, the product of pure boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicXemnasman/pseuds/EpicXemnasman
Summary: A shitpost smut I wrote while bored.
Relationships: Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cheer up Skuld!

Skuld sat alone at the round table in the Foreteller's chamber. Lauriam had gone to look for his sister, while Ephemer went with him. Brain surprisingly, had gone to his private quarters to sleep. Ventus was nowhere to be found. Skuld sighed and began to absentmindedly fiddle with the star chain on her belt. Her friends had been gone for a few hours and Skuld had, truthfully, began to feel a little lonely. She was thinking about the time all the wielders in her party had either left, or had been cut down by the hordes of Heartless. But now they were all gone, fallen to the keyblades of fellow wielders. Skuld supposed it was unavoidable but it still hurt her, knowing that so many people who she had once called friends were now gone. Just as this thought came up in her head, Skuld heard the door to the chamber open behind her. She turned in her seat to find Ventus strolling in while humming happily. He saw Skuld and beamed.  
"Hi Skuld!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh, hi Ven." She replied quietly. Ven cocked his head like a confused puppy.  
"What's wrong?" He asked politely. Skuld shook her head.  
"It's nothing. Just thinking about some stuff. From before everything went crazy." She explained. Ventus pulled the seat out next to her and sat down. He looked at his friend and gave her a small smile.  
"Honestly I've been thinking about stuff like that too. Life was simpler back then huh?" Skuld giggled.  
"I suppose you're right Ven." She said, smiling warmly. But then she had another thought. The Keyblade Graveyard. Thousands of keyblades scattered across the sand and rock. All of them serving as a gravestone for fallen wielders. Tears began to well up in her eyes. All of her friends, her rivals and all of their friends and rivals. Gone. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and streak down her cheeks. Ventus' cheerful facial expression changed to one of concern.  
"Skuld? Skuld what's wrong?" He asked, leaning forwards and taking her hands in his. She gave a small squeak of surprise. Ven was usually shy and awkward. He never got remotely physical with anybody unless absolutely necessary. Was Skuld's happiness that important to him? Apparently so. Skuld's face reddened as Ven gave her hands a small squeeze.  
"V-Ven? Y-you don't n-need to do that!" She stammered. Ven grinned.  
"I know. But I just hate seeing you like this Skuld. You're my best friend after all!" Skuld's eyes widened as she blushed even more.  
"Best friend? R-really Ven?" She stammered. Ven nodded.  
"Yep! You've been there for me for ages now. And It just hurt me seeing you upset. So, I figured I'd return the favor!" Skuld smiled sheepishly.  
"T-thanks Ven! B-but you really don't n-need t-" She began, but was cut off by Ven kissing her. It was a passionate kiss too, his tongue wrestling for dominance in her mouth. Skuld's face turned scarlet, and she felt a strange warm feeling rise inside her. She felt Ventus' arms travel down her body until they reached the hem of her skirt. His fingers traveled around until they found the clasp of her belt, and he unbuckled it. Skuld, upon realizing what he was doing broke the kiss and moved backwards.  
"Ven? What are you doing?" She asked. Ven gave her a sheepish smile.  
"You'll see!" He said mischievously before grabbing the hem of her skirt and, in one swift motion, pulled them down to her ankles. Skuld gave a gasp of surprise. Had Ven really just done that? Ven? She was surprised, embarrassed but also impressed. Impressed that Ven had managed to do that while they were both sitting down.  
"V-Ven!" She cried out. Ven gave her a cheeky grin and reached for the zipper on his friends white shirt. Skuld made no attempt to move his hands, and Ven took it as a means of acceptance. He grabbed the zipper and pulled downwards. He giggled when he saw Skuld's star themed bra. He reached round and unclasped it, freeing her breasts. Ven grinned while Skuld's breathing rate increased. Ven reached forwards and grabbed one of them, giving it a small squeeze. Skuld gave a sudden, unintentional moan.  
"V-ven!" She cried. Ventus paused.  
"Want me to stop?" He asked. Skuld considered. She felt embarrassed, but at the same time she felt...intrigued. A strange part of her was liking this new Ventus and wanted to see more of him.  
"N-no. It's fine Ven." She answered. Ven smiled, and then grabbed her, and lifted her off her chair.  
"Ven!" Skuld cried. He pushed her down onto the table, and put his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs. Skuld realized what he was doing, and her eyes widened. Ven put himself between her legs so she couldn't close them, and pulled down his trousers. His member was...long. About 5 or 6 inches. Before Skuld could say anything, Ventus thrusted forwards, plunging his dick deep inside of her, tearing her hymen and taking her virginity almost immediately. Skuld cried out. The pain was...unbearable. However it seemed to fade quickly enough. Ven just kept thrusting in and out, going deeper into her every time. Tears of pain and pleasure streaked down Skulds cheeks, her moans only seeming to make Ventus more determined.  
"S-Skuld I'm gonna-mhmmm-gonna-" Ventus began, but seemed to lose control as he thrust forward, releasing his seed into Skuld. She felt the warm liquid shoot up into her, flooding her womb. Ventus gave her a sheepish grin.  
"So, how was that?" He asked. Skuld smiled.  
"Amazing Ven!" She said happily, panting a little. Suddenly, the door flew open. Ven and Skuld both gave cries of surprise.  
"Ven, Skuld I didn't think you'd still be u-" Brain began as he stepped into the room. He stopped when he saw his two friends.  
"Umm. This isn't what it looks like?" Ven said meekly. Brain nodded, and lowered his hat, covering his eyes. He walked towards the desk and picked up the book of prophecies.  
"I just wanted to get something to read through the night. I'll leave you two to it." He said. "I bid you both adieu." He continued before exiting the room. Skuld and Ven both shared a look.  
"Well, I'm tired." Ventus said. Skuld nodded.  
"Me too." She replied.  
"Wanna go to my room? I wouldn't mind spending the night with you." Ventus said with a grin. Skuld smiled.  
"Sure! Sounds fun!"


End file.
